The purpose of this study is to study the effects of salmon calcitonin in preventing glucocorticoid-induced bone loss in patients receiving orthotopic liver transplants. Patients receiving liver transplants are treated with steroids to prevent rejection. One of the side-effects of long-term steroid treatment is osteoporosis. This can lead to bone fractures with pain and disability. Patients entered into this protocol receive calcitonin or a placebo and are followed by bone densitometry measurements, chemical measurements in the blood and urine and a bone biopsy. The primary response variable is change in bone mineral density in the lumbar spine. We continued to recruit patients for this study and over the past year, seven patients were enrolled in the study.